


Two counts as a pack

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Because of Reasons, Being that I need more werewolf Prowl in my life, F/M, KEEP SCROLLING, Platonic Relationships, Swearing, Why Did I Write This?, Yeah they friends, cyberwolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prowl has been a Cyberwolf for a while now. The only people who know are either dead of missing. What happens when the ones who's missing come back?Heavily based on A Cyberwolf on Earth by SaikaKuchiki





	1. Prelude

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" The femme bot screamed. A stray asteroid had just hit her ship and now she was barreling down towards the giant blue planet below her. She really had no time for this, her shift was about to start and she hadn't even landed yet.

"GOD DAMN IT! YOU BETTER BE ON THIS PLANET PROWL OR SO HELP M-" The bot was unnable to finish her sentence before the unidentified spaceship crashed into the middle of a forest. Leaving behind a trail of broken stumps. 

The bot inside had fallen out of her seat and was now face first on her dashboard, almost unconcious, luckily she wasn't. The bot groaned and lifted herself off the board. After a while the mech was finally able to steady herself and get her ass of the horribly mangled ship.

"Primus, that was terrible. Where even am I?" She already knew she was in the middle of an organic infestation but she didn't mind, as long as they didn't try to kill her she was pretty chill around them. The only reason she wanted to get out of there was to find Prowl. To her delight, her scanner picked up five energon signals just a few kiloneks away.

"Thank god, didn't want to end up too far away-Ow!" The mech felt a twinge in her t-cog signalling her that it was time. She grabbed her t-cog to try and soften the pain, of course it never worked but it was worth a shot. She already knew her shift was coming, but she still wished it came later.

"Guess I'll have to wait to talk to you." She was able to mumble before falling onto her knees from the pain.

________

Not too far away three human in their early twenties decided to spend three days to camp in the forest to clebrate one of them getting a job.

"Still can't believe you finally got a job, it took like what 20 different interviews?" One of them said. Another one(presumably the one who got the job) gave him a friendly punch to the arm as they continued roasting their marshmallows.

"Still, did we have to go camping on a full moon. Don't wolves usually come out this time of month?" One of them said.

"No they don't, but werewolves do."

"Shut up, werewolves don't exist, and there aren't even any wolves in the area." As soon as the man said that , all three heard a howl in the distance.

"I thought you said there weren't any wolves in the area?"

"There aren't."

"Then how do you explain that howl?"

"I'll go check." One them said as he stood up and grabbed his flashlight. He proceeded to walk into the woods.

"Maybe we shouldn't have let him done that." 

"Its fine, its probably no-" the man was cut of by the screams of his running friend.

"ROBOT WOLF! ROBOT WOLF! ROBOT WOLF! CALL THE COPS, CALL ANIMAL CONTROL, CALL ANYONE!" he screamed as he ran to their van.

"What is he talking abou-" the man was once again cut of by a low growl coming from behind him. The man turned around and came face to face with a giant mechanical wolf.

"Um, nice doggy?"

The creature snarled at the tiny organic barring its sharp teeth in the process. This gave the man enough reason to grab his friend and run to the van. He took a quick picture of the beast shut the door and not a moment later the van was racing away as fast as it could.

The beast was tempted to follow them. But a small hint of conciousness in its corrupted processor stopped it. However it did trash the remainder of the camp sight showing any future intruders this was its territory. The creature left the camp sight leaving nothing in the wrekage.


	2. A different type of transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl's has to go somewhere tonight. Everyone thinks.they know.why but they really don't.  
> (Writing is not my strong point, I'm sorry)

A few days before the crash 

"Prowl where on earth are you going at this time of night?"

Prowl didn't expect anyone to still be awake , especially after their previous missioon left them all exhausted. So Imagine his surprise when he saw Optimus sitting on the couch looking as if he expected someone to be sneaking out that night.

"Prime. I wasn't expecting anyone to stay awake, I was just leaving fo my monthly meditation." 

"Oh, sorry I didn't realise it was that time of month again." Optimus and the rest of the crew always knew that every month Prowl would leave to start meditating in the forest for three days. It was part of his training after all. They could farther away from the truth.

"May I ask why are you up?" Prowl knew that he had to leave soon, but it wouldn't hurt to know why the Prime was there.

"Oh, I had a suspicion that Bumblebee would be sneaking out again. Don't let me keep you."

Suddenly he felt it. A twinge in his T-cog  
"Shit." He mumbled softly to himself. He didn't expect it to start so early.

"What was that Prowl?"

"Nothing, actually Optimus I think I'll just stay here to meditate. Can you make sure no one comes into my room for the next three days, I rather not be disturbed.

"Oh, ok sure. But are you sure you wouldn't rather meditate away from the noise?" Optimus said while taking a glance at Bumblebee's room.

Prowl could only shake his head. He felt the pain from his T-cog spread through his whole body, he needed to get out of there now.

"Ok then, have a good night Prowl." 

"You too." Prowl managed to mumble before walking to his room. He tried to look as natural as possible while walking, making sure he wasn't clutching his T-cog along the way. When he arrived at his door he saw that his digits had already legthen and turned into claws.

"Scrap" He tried to say, but it came out more as a low growl. He opened his door and locked it behind him. At that moment he clutched his t-cog and fell to his knees as he felt the change begin.

His dentae grew sharper as his arms bulked slightly. A snarl escape his voice box as he felt his face stretch. His visors where still on his face when it shifted causing them to shatter. Prowl winced when he saw his precious visor shattered, but he quickly stoped thinking about it.

His jaw became larger and his neck thicken to carry its new found weight. His pedes lengthen as their tips split into two. A new pivot point appeared as Prowl tried to suppress a scream from the pain. He hated the next part, when his body would form a tail seemingly from out of nowhere. Each part of his tail clicked together with a cold hard sting, as soon as it was fully formed is started thrashing around. He didn't bother stoppimg it yet. Finally Prowl felt his audials lengthen and force their way out if his helm. The started to twitch as it picked up all the noises around.

He had just enough sense to hold back a howl. He couldn't risk anyone hearing it. He fell to his hands as he felt it was easier to walk on all fours. After that his mind was else where, the virus had completely taken over his mind. Three days later, when he shifted back, he would vaguely remember what he did in this form but for now his thoughts were those of a feral mech. 

For the next three days Prowl simply stayed in his room. Occasionally scratching his tree and pacing around it. Everytime he heard voices near his door he would hide behind his tree and let out a low growl before the voices would dissapear again. He slept in his berth, a thing he couldn't normally do if he was in the woods. 

Prowl was tempeted to leave his room, or bark at the voices that would appear and dissappear near his door. But he never did, he had just enough sense not to do so. Also he he was perfectly content with just observing birds or any other organic creatures find their way to his room.

Finally three days past. It was midnight when he shifted back. His pedes where the first to change back. His tail disappeared, his face returned to normal and his neck slimmed down. His audials when back into his helm and his dentae got duller. Finally his digits went back to their normal length. 

He felt exhausted. The second he shifted back to normal he went to his berth and began to recharge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, this took a while. Once again the transformation sequence was heavily inspired SaikaKuchiki's work. Go check it out if you want a better transformation sequence. I really tried to be creative about this, but writing hasn't always been my strong point.
> 
> For those wondering the reason why Prowl transforms into a wolf is because of a virus given to him by a mech named Moonstalker. The virus is transfered through bites and it infects the victims t-cog. Its similar to SaikaKuchiki's corrupted coding only it doesn't effect the coding it efects the dna or whatever Transformers have. It acts like a sickness, for the whole month the immune system is able to fight it. But once a.month it gets too strong and the mechs transform.
> 
> What happened to Moonstalker? How did Moonstalker get the virus? Why do I keep talking about Moonstalker
> 
> Keep reading to find out :)
> 
> Ok thanks for Reading my ridiculous explanation.

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you read the summary properly then you should know this story is heavily based on 'A Cyberwolf on Earth', a story which I really enjoyed and you should read. The reason why I wrote this story is because my brain just went: what if there was another cyberwolf that wasn't a team member? So here we are. I don't have an update schedule since I'm bad at those but I'll try to at the very least finish the story.


End file.
